Image capture devices such as digital scanners, for example, have become popular for generating and storing electronic files of existing hard copy documents. Some benefits of storing documents electronically can include a reduction in physical storage space, easy reproduction and sharing of the electronic files, and the ability for multiple users to access the electronic files from various locations. Some conventional digital scanners include desktop flatbed type scanners, hand-held wand type scanners, and digital camera based scanners. Many smartphones can even be equipped with applications that enable a digital camera embedded in the smartphone to capture an image of a document and convert the image into a computer readable file such as a JPEG file or a PDF file, for example. Existing digital scanners, however, are limited in their capacity to capture images of documents larger than standard paper sizes, including for example, fold-out maps, pamphlets, books, posters, etc.